rainfacefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rainfacefanfic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Heh.. I'm here now! 20:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here it is, it's pretty big for this I think, so I put it in a thumbnail. Anyway, tell me if you need anything changed. Hope you like it! Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 23:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) link color hello rain! Im on this wiki now, yayz! I have one request, can you make the links some color other than yellow? I can't read any links because they're yellow, it's too bright and i can't read it unless i look really closely and turn the brightness setting down on my computer.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey, i made a page for Staff nominations so I could run for adminship, i hoep you don't mindHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 08:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ugh!!!! silverw is really getting on my nerves latley! i wish she would break some rule (the twolegs roleplay thing isn't bad enough) so i could ban her for 1 month! (in the mood i'm in right now, i'd say that would be a GREAT month...)Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 01:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) and Annouying message that you should really read *takes huge breath* join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it join it Join it! Click it, Clicky Click clicky! What's taking you so logn to Clicky and joiny? clicky and joiny, Clicky and joiny da wiki! I putz a lotz of time into this wiki and i wants peoplez to joinz! So, clicky Clicky clicky clicky Clicky clicky clicky Clicky clicky clicky Clicky clicky! what's taking you so long to click and join? Click and join already! maybe you don't wanna join, fine, i hate and i don't wanna be your friend anymore. Lol, jk. anyway, clicky and join it!--Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 07:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) browser hey i changed the browser (the thing at the top of the page that says : Staff, Fanfics, Main Characters, Community' with the drop down lists. I actually feel proud of knowning how to change that because rainlegs even doesn't know how :P. Anyway, If you want me to change what it says, just ask.Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 06:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I named Rainkit after you :D Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 14:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ And aww, feel better, Rain! *gives magic medicine* Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 03:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi How are you, Rain? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty fine! I'm baking with my dad... he barely knows anything about it, I wonder how our brownies are gonna turn out. xD Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'm on it. And yeah, at least I know how. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think for me too! Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hm... I'm not sure. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) xD *shrugs* Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Same. :P In PCA how many images can I have up at once? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I doubt you are bad at them. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's your desision. :3 Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 22:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't doubt yourself. Though if it becomes really hard, just draw straight lines all across the charart. It's pretty easy to do. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Kay! And I finished Holly. Should I wait till Darkfire's approved? Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll put er up, then. ^_^ Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it! Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Commented ;) Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best! Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 23:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Request Request]]Here it is! If you need any tweaks made, tell me. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 01:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) And... I just realized I forgot to color in one eye. I'll fix that. xD Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 05:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. Ivyheart Love and loneliness. 15:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, it's very pretty! ^_^ Ivyheart Love and loneliness. Category:Signature 03:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC)